narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hidden Shadow Snake Hands
Kabuto Didn't Kabuto use this jutsu? It says on the page that the snakes can come from other parts of the body...like your pen, er, pants leg instead of sleeve. Anyone? Response's be nice. :You'll notice that that line has been removed lack of supporting evidence. ''~SnapperT '' 06:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers for 516 and the image suggest that Kabuto and Anko actually used the B rank version of the technique instead of this one. Anyone confirm or deny? Omnibender - Talk - 21:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The image does show more snakes coming from their sleeves than usual, similar to Muptiple Striking Shadow Snake. Though, this the translation just says "Striking Shadow Snake". So, I'll agree to this, but I can't say it's confirm. Oh, and sorry...I'm big fan of the dubbed rather than the subbed, so I like to use the English name for the jutsu.--'NinjaSheik' 22:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) It seems that I was right after all hahaha, it'd be odd if I were actually writing the manga. Considering Kabuto used the advanced version, I think we should list him as a user of the basic version as well, not just in the game. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 22:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree.--'NinjaSheik' 22:41, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I think he should be listed too.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Would Sasuke be considered to use this jutsu In the manga, chapter 351, this appears to be the jutsu that he uses to restrain Suigetsu & Jugo. I just noticed that it wasn't listed among Sasuke's Jutsu, and figured that I'd bring it up for discussion. One thing to note it that this was still before Itachi removed Orochimaru from him, so I'm not entirely certain that he could still use it. :I think you're referring to Snake Authority Spell. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:56, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup, you're right. Thanks for pointing that out. Can't believe I missed that. HOWEVER, When he fights Deidara on the C2 Dragon in Chapter 359, he looks like he uses the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to grab the trees and pull himself away, which definitely isn't the Snake Authority Spell, since it produces two smaller (less thick) snakes from a single arm. The only oddity is that the Hidden Snake Shadow Hands uses Tiger >> Snake. While there are two *clap* sounds, which fit the two handseals needed, the seal he's seen making looks more like a Bird seal. (I wasn't able to find a derived Jutsu or similiar Jutsu from either of these that would fit). :::It should be noted there is much debate over what the Bird seal really is. The seal Sasuke used is a seal that has index and little fingers raised, thumbs pressed, and middle and ring fingers folded inwards and pressed together. This seal is also used for the Multi-Size Technique, as well as the Shadow Sewing Technique in the anime. However, another seal is seen in the manga, suggesting it is the canonic Bird seal. This seal is actually, thumbs folded in and pressed, indexd and middle fingers folded in and interlocked, and ring and little fingers raised and pressed. Tobirama Senju uses this one seal to use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, and Shikamaru also uses this seal for the Shadow Sewing Technique in the manga, which suggest this is the Bird seal, and the other one is only a variant special seal, as mentined in the page Hand Seals. --GoDai (talk) 23:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hand seals are unreliable and inconsistent, at best. They really cannot be used to prove anything. ::::The technique Sasuke uses in chapter 359 most certainly does look like Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, though. Enough to convince me that Sasuke should be listed as a user, at least. However, I would like to hear the opinions of other editors first, —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 06:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hidden Shadow Snake Shoulders? ''~SnapperT '' 18:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Heh, well, we never actually saw where the snakes summoned with this technique come from. It isn't that much of a stretch to imagine them coming from the shoulder. The rest of the technique Sasuke does is practically identical to Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, after all. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Looking at a few other examples, the snakes do seem to originate from any part of the arm; wrist, forearm, elbow-region. I guess anything a sleeve would cover is enough. I therefore concur with Sasuke's listage. ''~SnapperT '' 00:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Space-Time Ninjutsu Why is this jutsu classified as a space-time ninjutsu? ---- User talk:Lidor 10:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :All Summoning Techniques are space-time techniques. And since the snakes are summoned...--Cerez365™ 12:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Snake hands Tatto ?? Is it requires the tattoo. As well at orochimaru's hands ?? (even sasukes or kabuto don't need it, maybe cause they just use hand signs) You can look it At when Sasuke coup'de etat Orochi At bed. :It dosn't require a tattoo nor Orochimaru's hands. His students have used it and he's summoned snakes from elsewhere.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I meant this.. ?? File:Orochimaru;s_attacked.jpg (Orochimaru's tattos) --Jumpjet (talk) 14:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) He didn't have it in part I. Jacce | Talk | 14:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to speculate much, but it would explain the plothole a bit ... actually Orochimaru (at least in Part 2) has Tattoos all over his body, if the tattoos are used for techniques, that could explain how he still can do jutsu while it also says he can't due to his arms not being functional--Elveonora (talk) 14:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yes, That what the way I thinking, His hand is dead due shiki fujin, And In part 1 he always wearing long-sleeved shirt.,..--Jumpjet (talk) 14:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) But that entire thing on his right arm is a summoning tattoo and the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands is a summon-based technique. I don't see the issue here O.o --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sumonning Tattoo is summon based tecnique, then "the hidden shadow snake hand tech" has connection with Summoning Tattoo as well. that what I talk about.. --Jumpjet (talk) 16:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ah. I understand what you're getting at, I think. But if you want it to be mentioned it can't because that's speculative.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, too bad.. too sad. -- (talk) 18:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's speculative but logistic as manga itself supports it with "Orochimaru can't use his arms/techniques" and he sure has tattoos presumed to be summoning ones all over his body, that could explain how he can summon things from any part of his body and use techniques, even without hand seals.--Elveonora (talk) 22:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The thing is Kabuto after integrating Oro's remains could also use the technique, but he didn't have any tattoos on his body. Darksusanoo (talk) 02:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) There's also the fact that Orochimaru summoned the Triple Rashōmon while his arms were supposedly sealed, which almost certainly isn't related to his snake tattoo(s).--BeyondRed (talk) 02:57, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Summoning Did the databook say this technique summons snakes? Cause we've seen Sasuke being able to manifest snakes from his body without the summoning technique. --Bio havik (talk) 07:12, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Bump. --Bio havik (talk) 09:43, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Bump. --Bio havik (talk) 05:55, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I believe it was said so in the First Databook. Plus, the snakes are real, so there's no other way to create them other by summoning.--Omojuze (talk) 09:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks for answering my question :) --Bio havik (talk) 10:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Hand signs http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Shadow_Snake_Hands?curid=3189&diff=1199829&oldid=1187080 I believe they were provided in a databook, can someone confirm? --''Saju '' 12:29, December 31, 2016 (UTC)